The present proposal describes two studies that focus on self- esteem stability and its relationship to anger arousal, hostility, and aggressive behavior. Several different techniques will be used to measure self-esteem stability. These include multiple assessments of self-esteem in naturalistic contexts and a self- report measure developed by the principal investigator. In similar fashion, anger arousal, hostility, and aggression will be assessed in a variety of ways, ranging from responses on standard anger and hostility inventories to actual verbal aggression directed towards an anger and hostility inventories to actual verbal aggression directed towards an anger instigator. These studies are designed to: (1) examine the nature of self-esteem stability and its implications for social behavior, and (2) further our understanding of personality and motivational factors associated with anger and aggression. As such, the results from these studies should shed some light on the nature of optimal psychological functioning.